Saving Grace
by P.P.V.V
Summary: COMPLETE! CANON Post-inter-series/manga He always manages to get lost. She always manages to find him. Kenshin x Kaoru vignettes
1. Contact

**Saving Grace By: P.P.V.V.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters. This is a Standard Disclaim._

* * *

Summary: [CANON Post-inter-series/manga] He always manages to get lost. She always manages to find him.

* * *

**AN**: Hullo all! This is an attempt at another piece that will consist of short vignettes that center around Kaoru and Kenshin. This time around, I'm staying canon-compliant. Once again, I'm stepping out of my comfort zone and trying a different aspect of writing. There will be few – if at all – Japanese words that needs to be translated. That said, please enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**- Contact -**

* * *

_Because everyone needs a hand to hold onto._

* * *

He sees smoke.

It rises into the air, curling and reaching and, eventually, tapering off into nothingness.

It's black and gray and white all at the same time.

He can smell it, now, too. Burning...

Burning wood. Burning flesh. Burning hair.

The village…

The village is on fire!

Suddenly, he feels the need for comfort. He wishes with everything in his heart that someone – his parents – will come and comfort him; he wishes they will take his hand once again, in that reassuring way, the way that always makes him feel safe.

But no, they are not coming. They are inside the house that has just gone up into flames.

He stares at the cloud of gray, heart constricting in his chest as the feeling of loss washes over him. His vision is swimming –

"– Kenshin?"

The voice startles him and he blinks back tears, eyes focusing on the smoke as reality slams into him.

There is no burning village.

There is no burning house.

It is merely the steam coming from the bath house he has been waiting outside of.

He turns his gaze to the source of the voice.

Kaoru stands at the door, clad in a loose-fitting robe cinched at the waist by a swath of ribbon. She lets her hair fall loose from the constraints of the towel it is wrapped in to keep it dry. Her blue eyes are tinged with confusion and concern at seeing him, standing there, staring blankly.

He feels a smile spread across his face, relief flooding him. He closes the distance between them with a few steps.

"Kenshin? What's wrong?" Kaoru asks, tilting her head slightly.

He finds his voice. "Nothing, love." But he can tell she's not convinced. In a moment of pure weakness, he asks her, "Can I…can I hold your hand?"

Without question, she offers it to him. It is still cool and damp from her soak.

Kenshin eagerly takes it, feeling her warmth replace the overwhelming sorrow he is feeling.

It is a mark of their relationship that allows him to tear down the walls he's built over the years. He knows she won't pry, but he also knows that he will tell her in his own time.

For now, he will bask in the reassurance of her touch.

Hands linked, they make their way back into the house.

* * *

Beta'd by: Jae

Word count: 393

* * *

**AN:** Reviews are appreciated, as always. If I've managed to confuse you, I apologize. Here's to hoping I see you again ^^'

Thanks for reading,

-P.P.V.V.


	2. Going Through The Motions

**Saving Grace By: P.P.V.V.**

_Disclaimer: The Standard Disclaim applies…_

* * *

**AN:** Wow. You guys make me feel special. I would like to respond to you all here, but I generally like to keep away from that. So, instead, I'll just say **Thank You** for your reviews and encouragements. I'm glad people weren't as confused as I'd feared. Please enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**- Going Through the Motions -**

* * *

_Because letting go is not as hard as he thinks._

* * *

_Slice, slice, slice. _

"Do it a thousand times," Hiko orders, and Kenshin groans at the command.

His neck is stiff, his arms hurt, and he feels like he's been doused in sticky water what with all the sweat clinging to his body. He wants nothing more than to fling the sword away, forgo his training, and stay in bed for a week.

But that is impossible, he knows.

Protesting won't work, but he decides to try his luck anyway. Lately, he's become bolder, testing just how far he can push the Master and get away with it. Defiance, borne from the beginnings of adolescence. "I'm tired," he complains. "I've already swung this thing a thousand times! Why do I have to do it again?"

And Hiko's mouth presses into that tight line that Kenshin's learned signifies a struggle to control temper and exasperation. "Because, you stupid student, you need to work on endurance. The more repetitions, the more your body gets used to the motions and you will be able to execute the moves without a second thought." His face darkens into a scowl at the outright absurdity of having to answer such cheekiness. "We can't have you falling over in exhaustion after so short a time, can we? Just for that, you can tack on another thousand."

Mouth falling open, Kenshin knows better than to argue, but he just can't believe the unfairness of it all. Before he can so much as utter a sound, Hiko leaves in a swirl of red and white material, dark hair trailing in his wake. "I won't have it otherwise. And you'd better make it fast or else I'll have you at it until nightfall, do you hear me?"

The boy glares at his Master's retreating figure, grumbling curses beneath his breath.

"What was that, boy?"

"Nothing, sir."

"I thought so. Now get a move on."

"Yes, Master."

With a resigned sigh, Kenshin goes back to his swings.

True to Hiko's words, the moves become second nature to him. He adapts to them, embraces them, and in time, depends on them for his very life. Every slice becomes his ticket closer to the end of a nightmare he's willingly thrown himself into. Every slice makes him numb, somehow less human.

Each move executed has been drilled into him for so long that he doesn't think twice about his actions any more.

_Slice, slice…slice…_

"Mmmm! That smells good, Kenshin!" Kaoru bounds into the kitchen, as spirited as ever, causing the ex-assassin to nearly jump out of his skin. Funny how his senses, once as sharp as the kitchen knife he holds in his hands, have dulled around this woman.

She is not a threat.

She is a welcome distraction from the dark thoughts that had begun to pervade his mind.

Oblivious to the way he's been spacing out, Kaoru leans over the pot and inhales. "I am starving!" she announces.

He laughs, all tension he's been feeling draining away. "Go set the table, Kaoru. I'll be done in a few moments."

With a final few slices, movements that are swift and sure, Kenshin finally sets down the knife, knowing that he's gone through the motions and he never has to do so again.

* * *

_Word Count: 539_

* * *

**AN:** So…I couldn't help sticking Hiko in here. And just so you know, I have decided to write scenes _inter_-manga/series in addition to post-manga/series, so I've changed that in my summary. If you don't get what that means, then don't worry too much about it. I just feel better letting everyone know. Please let me know your thoughts again. I'd greatly appreciate it.

Thanks for reading,

-P.P.V.V.


	3. Sticks and Stones

**Saving Grace By: P.P.V.V.**

_Disclaimer: The Standard Disclaim applies…_

* * *

**AN:** Seriously, you guys are awesome and so very good for my ego. And good for my long, _long_days at work. And good for my muse. And…I can go on and on, but really, to make it short, I love you all.

Onward.

**Chapter 3**

**- Sticks and Stones –**

* * *

_Because even Kenshin has his days…_

* * *

Their jeers ring out, seeming to echo through the entire neighbourhood. Kenshin fights to remain calm. After all, it's not like he's never heard this before.

There are five of them, all together, and his amethyst eyes watch them all, taking in their every move, noticing little details in their positions; every opening they are unconsciously giving him.

"Oh, c'mon, lady!" there's a ruffian who looks like he is in bad need of a shower. Actually…he smells like it, too. Kenshin can smell him from where he's standing a few feet away. "I'll give ya a good time," he drawls, with a dark laugh behind each word. "What are you doing with this sorry excuse of a man?"

Kenshin steps forward, still trying to keep calm, but the man's words seem to cut him to the core. As one, the group of street thugs advance, happy that they've evoked some sort of reaction from him at last. Their smiles grow wider, more confident, and they brandish their weapons with a swagger that shows that they are not afraid.

Not afraid of him.

"What are you going to do, pretty boy?" another demands.

"We'll do you good after we do her!"

There is a round of cheers at that, and eyes rake over him, making his stomach muscles clench both in disgust and in preparation.

Kenshin feels the weight of his sword at his hip acutely, and he knows that he doesn't have to worry about their likes. Still, the effect of their taunts surprises him. He'd thought he was past all insecurities. They shouldn't have affected him. He'd thought he was used to them.

Apparently not.

Anger at being thought of so lowly courses through him. It only heightens when a tall, broad-muscled man continues to dole out the insults unsparingly. "We can take him," he is telling his group. "He's so scrawny, I can break him with one hand."

His equally-broad friend guffaws. "He's so small, it'll be like playing with a child."

The first agrees with him. "He's a child, playing with a sword like he's a man." To Kenshin he says, "All right, then, let's see what you can do."

Those words.

Those _same _words!

They heat him up again as they did in the past.

How he hates being underestimated!

It takes all of his effort to control himself.

He is no longer that bright-eyed, easily-provoked fourteen-year-old who needs to struggle to gain respect to be taken seriously in the war. He just wants to go home and get Kaoru to safety.

He's never been one for flashy confrontations. He'd rather get things over and done with as quickly as possible. Or avoid them all together.

Beside him, Kaoru is positively bristling. It seems she doesn't like the way he's being mocked, either, and that seems to soothe his ego and cool his rage a little.

His voice is hoarse when he speaks, still trying to bottle up the anger he feels. "Please, let us pass. We don't want any trouble."

But that only serves to excite them more.

He is ready for them when they decide to strike and as he moves amongst them like a shadow, he has to constantly remind himself that he needn't use all his strength, that he needn't waste any of his time on their likes.

It is over in a matter of moments.

Afterwards, at home, Kenshin angrily strides into his bedroom, their taunts still echoing in his ears. In brisk movements, he removes the sword from his waist, letting it fall to the floor and starts in on his clothing. He wants to remove every part of the encounter, for some reason. He feels as though he's been stained.

Kaoru follows him, braving his dark mood, touching his shoulder when he refuses to acknowledge her. "Hey," she whispers, turning him around to face her, but he can't bring himself to look her in the eye. "I've never seen you get so worked up over such a silly encounter."

Kenshin can't help himself. Like a little boy who must protect his pride, he blurts, "But they said – they called me a - !"

Her laugh makes him feel foolish and her kiss surprises him. "You are more of a man than they'll ever be." Her hand on his scarred face makes his anger dissipate completely.

Somehow, she always knows what's bothering him. And somehow, she always knows what to say.

He much prefers her words over theirs.

And he definitely prefers her actions.

* * *

_Word Count: 754_

* * *

**AN:** The words that Kenshin is referring to can be found in The Manga:** Chapter 166 Remembrance 2 "The Birth of the Battousai"**. I'm sure that while Kenshin always appears to keep his cool, he's got those days when his ego just suffers and he isn't happy about it. I would love to know what you thought. Please leave a review before you exit the window!

Thanks for reading,

-P.P.V.V.


	4. The Road Less Traveled

**Saving Grace By: P.P.V.V.**

_Disclaimer: The Standard Disclaim applies…_

* * *

**AN:** Glad to see that everyone enjoyed the last chapter. I hadn't planned to write **this **chapter at all. It just sort of came. An add-on to my original thoughts. So I guess this is a bonus for me and for you! Thanks for stopping by again and I hope you enjoy the ramblings of my mind.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**- The Road Less Traveled –**

* * *

_Because we all need somebody to lean on._

* * *

His muscles hurt.

His joints hurt.

His throat hurts, too.

In response to all the pain in his body, his head starts to throb.

Ahead of him, the road that he walks blurs slightly and Kenshin has to stop momentarily to gather his bearing. With a deep breath, he waits until the world rights itself before setting out again.

As if to spite him, the cool spring weather cuts him with an ice-cold knife straight through to his bones. He shivers as if a winter's breath has just kissed him.

And he knows: he's sick.

Kenshin tightens his hold on the rucksack he's carrying and mentally calculates whether he has the money to spend on an inn. He does, but then he won't have enough to get himself some medicine. And he definitely won't have enough for food the next morning. It's a toss up between what is needed the most and what can be sacrificed in its stead.

It's getting harder to think now, because the pounding in his head has increased.

He decides to stop at the nearest town and see if he can find an odd job that will pay the same day. He's well enough for that, just so long as he can cover some expenses to keep him going on the road.

The path of a wanderer is difficult – he's learned that the hard way.

Again, a gust of air wracks his small frame with chills and he hunches over in an attempt to shield his body from it.

"I'm fine," Kenshin murmurs as though saying so will make it happen; will make it true.

It is not uncommon for him to speak aloud even though he knows there is no one to answer him.

The path of a wanderer is lonely.

Hunger and isolation are the only two companions he has on his journey, and he wishes he has something more, but he doesn't.

Often, he's considered stopping in a town and trying to settle down.

He can't.

Putting down roots somewhere is an appealing notion, but he just can't seem to. No one accepts him after they learn of his past.

So he continues to wander.

His footsteps falter because the road is stretching and wavering again.

Kenshin knows he won't make it to the next town at this rate. "Just a little further," he commands his body.

Sweat beads his brow and he reaches up to swipe it away. Just as he's lowering his hand, though, someone grabs it.

He jerks around to see Kaoru frowning at him and he abruptly remembers that he is not a wanderer any more.

He is accompanying his wife back from another school that she's teaching at.

His thoughts are interrupted when she demands, "Why are you muttering to yourself?" Her eyes widen in realization after taking in his features – his pale face, his shallow gaze and flushed cheeks. Her other hand drops her sparring gear that she's lugging and comes up to press itself against his forehead. "Oh my goodness! Kenshin, you're burning up!" she cries, and her voice is so very loud that he winces.

Her fingers are cold, too, but he doesn't care. It grounds him in the present and he feels a smile stretch his cheeks as relief tramples on the feeling of helplessness.

Kaoru's frown deepens at his expression. "What are you grinning about?"

He blinks blearily and willingly leans against her when she tells him to. He wants to explain his thoughts, but he's so tired. Instead, he settles on saying, "I…I'm not alone, anymore."

She pauses and shifts slightly so that he is more comfortable. Her body heat is warming him up. "You silly man," she whispers, fondly, "of course you're not. Let's get you home." And she sets off with him by her side.

Secure against her, Kenshin relaxes.

His wandering has come to an end.

He'll never be alone again.

* * *

_Word count: 653_

* * *

**AN**: Okay. So…not the greatest, but…that's all I have to offer at this point. Let me know your thoughts and criticisms. I always take it to heart and appreciate every word!

Thanks for reading,

-P.P.V.V.


	5. In the Light of Awe

**Saving Grace By: P.P.V.V.**

_Disclaimer: The Standard Disclaim applies…_

* * *

**AN:** I have never updated so much and so fast before in my life. The RuroKen community must have magic powers with its reviews or something. In any case, I'm not complaining. Thank you for the inspiration! Here's the next bit.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**- In the Light of Awe-**

* * *

_Because Kenshin can't help being self-conscious either…_

* * *

She is wearing a bright blue kimono today. It must be brand new because he's never seen it before. He decides right then and there that it's his favourite color on her. It matches her eyes perfectly.

He has to stop his jaw from falling open somehow, when she comes to stand before him. Sitting on the veranda, he can't help himself as he stares.

She is mesmerizing.

She takes his breath away.

Under his heated gaze, she blushes.

How on earth has he managed to snare such an angel? How on earth could someone like him, whose soul is marred by the deaths of so many, have found a partner so willing to accept him?

"Kaoru…you look beautiful."

Self-consciously, she hooks her hair behind her ear. "Do…do you like it?"

He reaches out to grasp her elbow and draw her near. She goes willingly, standing between his legs as he gazes up at her. Even though he's seen her, all of her, and knows her so intimately, her shy smile makes Kenshin feel as though he's falling in love with her all over again.

"Of course," he whispers, huskily, helping himself to a kiss.

He cannot believe that this woman is his.

He is afraid that at any moment, he'll wake up and see that this is all a dream. Surely…surely someone as amazing, as pure, as _wonderful_ as Kaoru is just a figment of his imagination.

Her slim hands snake up his chest and hook themselves around his neck as she deepens the kiss.

The warm afternoon sun leaves him feeling awfully exposed.

…What is he doing here?

A person like him belonged in the shadows, in the dark, unseen by society. Undeserving of such a gentle touch.

His hands…

His hands are too stained with blood.

They will mar her perfection, the beautiful blue of her clothing.

In his mind's eye, he can see the faces of those he's killed frowning down upon their private happy moment.

_You don't deserve this_, they whisper, and his hands, halfway to her waist, pause. _You are filthy._

_You cannot do anything but take away happiness. _

_ Take away lives. _

Kenshin doesn't realize that his actions have stopped, all together, because Kaoru's hands cup his face, her voice commanding his attention. He blinks, embarrassed beyond words for his thoughts, for his actions. She calls his name, and it's all he can do not to burst into tears.

"I apologize…" he says, sadly, feeling as though she can read right through him. He feels self-conscious and suddenly very unsure of what he's doing.

"For what?" She asks, reattaching her hands behind his neck. The movement is purposeful, meant to convey the fact that she is not going anywhere. She is his anchor in the midst of a storm. She always is.

Kenshin regards her, seriously. "I want to give you happiness," he tells her. "But I…"

Her finger on his lips silences his woeful words. "Say no more, Himura Kenshin!" She orders. A smile of delight warms his soul and he wonders what it means. "You have given me every happiness. And more!"

Left floundering in the excitement of her voice, he lets himself believe her. He lets himself forget the feelings of guilt. He wants to know exactly what she is talking about.

Kaoru's forehead connects with his gently and for a long, long time, they stare into each other's eyes in a way only true lovers can.

He is happy that he is sitting because her next words makes his legs turn to jelly. "Kenshin, I'm pregnant!"

He blinks up at her, wondering if he's heard her correctly. "W-what?"

She squeals happily, and Kenshin has to figure out whether or not he should be happy or afraid.

"I'm pregnant!" she cries again, throwing her arms around his bewildered figure. It takes him a moment for her words to really register and then, he is laughing. Laughing and laughing, crushing her to him in elation. He's made up his mind: he's ecstatic!

What better news is there than that of a new life? And the very thought that he – _he _- helped create it, was astounding.

All feelings of remorse and regret flee in the face of pure joy. They don't belong here.

* * *

_Word Count: 711_

* * *

**AN:** Surprises and News doesn't always have to be bad! Thoughts on this instalment are more than welcome. I love hearing from you guys. Inspire me again, please?

Thanks for reading,

-P.P.V.V.


	6. Rituals

**Saving Grace By: P.P.V.V.**

_Disclaimer: The Standard Disclaim applies…_

* * *

**AN:** I had originally planned for this fanfic to span only 6 chapters. It looks like it will go on for a little longer. Should I apologize? Hmmm… in any case, this chapter was inspired by Scarred Sword Heart's request and KrystalMage's blurb (if you can call it that…).

I don't know if I should raise the rating of this chapter. I'll let you decide that.

Onward.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**- Rituals-**

* * *

_Because old habits die hard._

* * *

He scrubs and scrubs, yet somehow, the stains don't leave.

With a sigh, he plunges his hands under the water again.

Blood is not so simple to wash away.

Kenshin particularly hates it when it gets under his nails. He makes a mental note to trim them so that it will make it easier in the future.

"How long will you be doing that for?"

It's a common question that is asked of him almost every night. But it is not Iizuka's voice that demands it this time. It's a woman's.

…What is a woman doing here?

"Earth to Kenshin!"

He jumps at the sudden snap, the bucket he's holding falling to the floor in his confusion and its contents slosh over his bare feet. He mutters an exclamation as he reaches down to right it, but it doesn't matter any longer – the damage has been done.

He raises his eyes sheepishly to regard his wife, who has a look of both irritation and confusion written all over her face. "You've been standing there for the last five minutes washing your hands," she informs him, impatiently. Her annoyed look melts into that of concern. "Did something happen?"

"N-no," he stutters. His hands are clean. There are no stains. It is merely the force of habit that he's ingrained in himself that forces his actions. Funny that after all these years, he still falls into the pattern of what he's come to believe are rituals.

Kaoru narrows her eyes as if trying to judge whether or not he's lying. To his intense relief, she lets the subject drop.

To her, it doesn't matter. To her, it won't ever matter. It makes the nervousness that Kenshin hasn't realized he's been harbouring, go away. How like her to accept his past for what it is: the past.

She pouts at him and it's downright adorable. "Will you wash my back or won't you?" she asks.

He smiles as she hands him the washcloth. "Yes, dear. Right away."

She's not the type to be pampered, nor is she the type to be coddled. She's strong, confident, self-sufficient and most of all, independent but he's learned that every once in a while, she likes being fussed over.

Kaoru's pout doesn't quite go away. Instead, it deepens. "I look like a whale," she whines. "You probably think I'm so useless. I can't even bathe myself properly!"

"None of that, now, Kaoru," Kenshin tells her gently, squatting behind her and lifting her hair over her shoulder so that he has access to her back. He begins to scrub tenderly. "It's to be expected with the condition that you're in. You're anything but useless. And you're most definitely not a whale." In fact, she's never been more beautiful to him than she is now.

She's radiant in pregnancy.

He knows that she is close to the due date. He's both excited and terrified at the notion of becoming a father, but she always assures him that he will be just fine. He can't even begin to imagine what it must feel like for her.

Kaoru smiles shyly at him. "You…really think so?"

"Love, I know so," he says and he continues his ministrations on washing her clean.

Little does she know that she's already done that for him. After years, he finally has the assurance that he can stop trying to scrub away his sins. He can overlook that ritual, now.

Kaoru turns a little, so that she is facing him and he feels his heart swell with both love and joy. She points out, "Kenshin, you're getting all wet." And when she raises her eyebrow meaningfully, he knows exactly what she wants.

With a grin, he rises to shed himself of his clothing.

Bathing rituals can be overlooked, today, too.

* * *

_Word Count: 633_

* * *

**AN:**Thanks again for your reviews and comments. And yes, even for your suggestions. I don't know if I'll write requests, but if the inspiration is there, I don't see why not. I welcome your thoughts! Don't forget to leave me some more!

Thanks for reading,

-P.P.V.V.


	7. What's in a Name?

**Saving Grace By: P.P.V.V.**

_Disclaimer: The Standard Disclaim Applies…_

* * *

**AN:** So here is yet another chapter that wasn't planned. I hope it's satisfactory. My muse is loving your reviews and comments. This is for you because you inspired me.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**- What's in a Name? –**

* * *

_Because sometimes, words aren't enough._

* * *

There is a scream.

And another.

Breathing in and out, Kenshin tries to calm his pounding heart. His fingers want reach up, to bury themselves in the mane of his red hair. He wants to gnash his teeth or cry until his eyes are sore.

But he doesn't do anything. He stares out the window, trying to remember a time and place where such sounds of despair never existed.

"There's nothing more satisfying than hearing a woman scream, right, Himura?"

Kenshin shifts, shooting his fellow swordsman a passive glance. He's learned how to mask his emotions, bury them. He's learned to put on an air of indifference. His throat has closed up at the horror of hearing pride in such a brutal act but he doesn't show it. His left hand has somehow found the hilt to his sword, however, and he is surprised that he still has a shred of humanity left in him to care.

He'd thought he'd buried that efficiently, too.

Humanity isn't needed right now.

Obedience is.

"What are you talking about?" Iizuka snorts, gaining Kenshin's full attention. "The kid has been so good lately, he doesn't give them a chance to make a sound." There is pride in that statement too, that makes Kenshin want to vomit.

It isn't that he wants to show his skill.

Mercy.

He shows them mercy.

A quick, clean, kill.

The swordsmen in the room laugh aloud, and Kenshin knows that they're making fun of him; teasing him when a few of them slap him on the back in a congratulatory way.

Let them think whatever they want.

"Aw, leave him alone, he's blushing!" Another soldier calls, but that only results in the men laughing some more.

Kenshin settles on ignoring them. They're not important. What's important is gearing himself up mentally and emotionally for the next mission.  
For the next name on the list.

He can feel the slip of paper in his pocket, like a heavy weight. He'll eradicate this name from the earth with one strike. But it etches itself forever into his brain so that even if he burns the paper, even if the man doesn't get to announce himself, he'll remember.

He never forgets.  
The sharp scream jolts his body again and he realizes that he's sweating.

He's no longer in the midst of war. Those screams are coming from Kaoru as she gives birth.

To his child.

He wants to get up, but he grinds his posterior to the hard wooden floor beneath him.

There is nothing he can do to help.

When the doctor comes to get him, Kenshin immediately searches for his wife. After six and a half long hours, her struggle has ended. She is grinning at him triumphantly despite her exhausted state. He feels a smile of relief stretch his mouth when their eyes meet.

She'll be okay.

The next thing he knows, he's being handed the smallest, most fragile package he's ever seen. Tiny limbs, pink skin, and a voice that is so shrill, so loud, so _pure_ come bundled in the form of…

A son.

He's got a son!

Kenshin is astounded at the boy's perfection.

His eyes fly up to meet Kaoru's again, and tears fill hers up as she gazes at them. He can't begin to explain to her how torn he is at the way he's witnessing life for the very first time instead of death. It is like tentatively touching the light and he's not sure whether or not he should be party to such an innocent event.

What if…?

"Give him a name, Kenshin," Kaoru whispers, and despite the baby's wailing, he hears her as if she's shouted it.

This time, tears of his own fill his eyes. His throat closes this time in gratefulness. This – this miracle in his arms – is his ultimate atonement. He doesn't care that his tears slide down his cheeks.

A name.

He will add one to this world instead of taking it away.

This is his chance.

He wishes beyond anything that his child will grow up happy, free of the guilt he feels time and time again. He wants his son to be healthy, strong and wise. If he decides to pick up the sword, it will be for a purpose that will not stain him or others around him. He will learn the correct path of the sword, Kenshin swears it.

"If I may…" he whispers back, "I wish to name him…Kenji."

Kaoru's answering nod tells him that she understands his feelings and backs his decision fully.

Words fail him, two words not being enough, so he conveys his appreciation with a kiss - a testament to his happiness, to once again finding strength in her and her unwavering love – and it seals them forever as a family.

_Thank you._

* * *

_Word Count: 805_

* * *

**AN:** Technically, "Thank You" (_Arigatou_ as we say in Japanese) is one word, but who is being nitpicky, right? Anyway. A little more Japanese for those of you who are interested and don't already know: 'Kenji' means _Path of the Sword_. I'd like to think that Watsuki-sama wanted to show us that Kenji makes the right decision in handling a sword instead of having to live by it, like his father. It's definitely a gentler tone than the meaning behind 'Kenshin' (_Heart of the Sword_).

*Takes a breather* okay, my blurb is done, I promise. I don't think I'll be doing that again in this story, don't worry. ^^' I hope this helps brighten your week a little. I know your reviews made my weekend. Thanks again to all those who left me inspiration and for reading,

-P.P.V.V.


	8. Hero

**Saving Grace By: P.P.V.V.**

_Disclaimer: The Standard Disclaim applies…_

* * *

**AN:** Hullo, everyone! As my birthday gift to you, please enjoy this next instalment. Thanks for stopping by once more and as always, for your reviews and comments.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**- Hero -**

* * *

_Because not even Kenshin can dodge everything…_

* * *

Kenshin watches as the ball seems to fall in slow motion toward the floor. There is a longing to go over and play but shyness gets the best of him so he stays rooted in place behind his Master.

Hiko usually brings him down to the village with him during errands. Sometimes, he is encouraged to go mingle with the other kids, but Kenshin always feels like he doesn't quite fit in. They are loud, rambunctious and seem so very undisciplined. At the same time, they all look so free.

He usually plays alone with whatever free time is available to him. A simple top is his favourite toy. It is a toy that does not have to be shared in order to have fun. It is the last gift from his parents.

The last remnants of a child named Shinta.

His Master's hand is on his back and Kenshin knows that it will neither restrict him from going over to play, nor will it force him to. When Kenshin makes no move, the hand leaves, and he contents himself to listen patiently to the drone of Hiko's voice as he finishes up his business.

The laughter of the children rings in his ears and with wide, amethyst eyes, he realizes that the ball is now flying in his direction and is about to hit…

"Daddy! Watch out!"

The ball bounces off his face, and Kenshin lets out a squeak of surprise. It doesn't hurt at all but the sudden smack and the memories that go along with it, has made his heart double its speed.

Kenji trots over, his mouth pulled down into a disappointed frown. His little hands reach to scoop up the ball and in child-like righteous anger, he scolds, "Pay attention!"

Feeling more than guilty for spacing out on his son, Kenshin holds out his hand for the toy. "Sorry, little one."

Kenji does not surrender the ball, though. Instead, the disappointed look melts into one of worry, mirroring his mother so perfectly that it makes the man smile. "Daddy, what's wrong? Don't you want to play with me?"

"Nothing's wrong," Kenshin assures him. "I was just thinking. I'm sorry."

The ball spins in between his two palms, tiny fingers making sure it doesn't slip away. "What were you thinking about?"

Kenshin can't help himself any longer. In one quick movement, he snatches his son, his little carbon-copy, and hugs him to his chest. The motion is welcomed by the little boy, whose hands now reach to anchor himself using his father's clothing as support, the ball forgotten. "Well, I was remembering, actually," Kenshin tells him, fondly running his hand through the boy's red hair.

Red, just like his.

"Remembering?" Kenji echoes. "Remembering what?"

"My…childhood."

Kenji takes a moment to think about that before asking, "What was it like?"

Ah, the question of the century.

It has finally come and while Kenshin thinks himself prepared, he finds he is tongue-tied. He's scared out of his wits to explain something so dark, so sad to a child who knows only innocence. He is about to make known the fact that he is not quite the world's best father, after all.

As though drawn to his nervousness, he feels Kaoru's presence behind him, standing on the veranda. She makes no sound and when he looks to her, she gives him a beaming smile that gives him the courage to start the tale.

Kenshin doesn't know how much his boy understands, but he tells it all. He doesn't want to hide something as important as his past from him. He wants to entrust a sense of responsibility to him, to show him what the real path of the sword is. To make the namesake that has been given to him clear.

The telling takes time, especially with the way Kenji asks questions every now and then. His eyes are round, and Kenshin wonders just what the boy is thinking when he goes through the tales of the war and the aftermath.

However, later in bed, he stares at the ceiling, heart heavy at the way Kenji hadn't been able to look him in the eye afterward.

"He probably thinks I'm a monster," he says, aloud, in a sigh that is half-resenting half-resigned. His son would probably keep his distance from then on. It was a lot to take in for a child as young as he was.

Kaoru turns to face him, shifting in the sheets, reaching out a hand to hold his. "I don't think so," she tells him, quietly. "He doesn't hate you." Before he can snort at the reassurance, she firmly says, "He's not afraid, either."

He returns his gaze to the ceiling. "I'm not so sure about that," he murmurs.

Kenji had claimed he was a big boy at 6 years of age so he no longer climbs into their futon with them at night. Therefore, it comes as a surprise when the door slides open and the figure of their son stands silhouetted in the moonlight.

Kenshin's heart is hammering again, filled with dread. Has he given the boy nightmares already?

Without a word, the youngster wiggles himself into the space between his parents, and to Kenshin's astonishment and delight, he rolls into the comfort of his arms instead of his mother's.

"Don't be sad, Daddy," Kenji whispers, and it sends a shiver through the elder man. "You're still my hero."

He glances up in time to meet Kaoru's knowing gaze before slowly relaxing.

* * *

_Word Count: 920_

* * *

**AN:** _*whew*_ I cut it a little close there in Word Count. Still managed, though! Yay me! Aside from the drabble with Kenshin and Hiko training, this little bit was my favourite chapter to write. It came so easily. All thanks to you, my dear readers! Please leave me your thoughts and thanks for reading,

-P.P.V.V.


	9. Lost and Found

**Saving Grace By: P.P.V.V.**

_Disclaimer: The Standard Disclaim applies…_

* * *

**AN:** _Self-challenge: 1000-word limit vignettes in present-tense = complete!_ As sad as I am to see this end, I am content knowing that the work is done. Here is the last chapter. Please enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**- Lost and Found –**

* * *

_When one door closes, another opens._

* * *

It is wet.

It clings to his clothes, his hair, his face…

His eyes can't focus and he's having trouble breathing. Maybe it's a nightmare and he'll wake up.

But no…

It stays, and it is very uncomfortable indeed.

Apprehensively, Kenshin touches the wetness on his cheeks with his left hand, feeling the fading scar beneath the pads of his fingers.

Blood.

It's raining blood.

He's afraid to look.

He's about to raise his eyes heavenward when he hears a shout.

"There you are!" Kaoru runs toward him, ever ready (however unintentionally) to distract him from his dark thoughts. "Kenshin,what are you doing just standing there, staring? You'll catch a cold!"

A few townspeople have turned to look at them, and he feels his muscles uncoil when he realizes that the droplets on his hands are not blood after all.

It's just water.

Plain rainwater.

It hasn't rained blood for more than 20 years.

She continues to berate him, moving toward him with her umbrella, clucking at his soaking state. "Honestly," she huffs, "I was looking for you everywhere. You'd have thought you would wander a little more responsibly."

Now Kenshin blushes, rightly chastised and more than ashamed. He knows how Kaoru hates it when he disappears without telling her where he's going. It's a fear he's instilled in her and he regrets that more than any dirty deed he's ever committed in his life.

She's fussing over him now, in that loving way she has, trying to swipe away any excess water. She comments on his clothing, her fingers smoothing out the folds to his shirt with a twinkle in her eye. "It's not like you to be so absent-minded. You're like a little lost puppy."

Kenshin searches for a way to tell her of his fears, of the memories that come time and again to drag him away, but Kaoru beats him to it.

She knows.

She always knows.

"It's okay," she whispers, gently, her fingers now moving to clasp his hand. "I've found you."

And he's comforted by the thought that if he gets lost – in his memories or elsewhere – she'll always manage to bring him back home.

* * *

**END**

* * *

_Word Count: 362_

* * *

**AN:** Thank you for indulging me with your presence. Your reviews, thoughts and comments were helpful and so very encouraging! To describe my happiness is impossible. So let me just say…**you inspire me**! For this chapter's effort, please review and see you in future endeavours!

-P.P.V.V.


End file.
